Broken Sword
by DarkAssassin97
Summary: Twice fired as yesterday thrash, Percy is broken, going to give his final farewell to his mother, but he find secret that will change his life. But let's begin from the start.
1. Chapter 1

**Third Person POV:**

A man endowed with great power go through the crowd, which parted for him, he was dressed in a black coat to his knees, under whom he had a black t-shirt, black pants on his feet with a silver belt and black sneakers. He was armed with weapons with black handle and silver blade, to be exact, two swords on his back, katana clipped to his the waist, two hidden blades, a set of throwing knives, and four pistols (two clamped to his belt and two on chest).

His face was emotionless, anger or joy nothing, the only thing you would find in his face was hidden pain in his sea - green eyes with silver irises.

On the way through, there are people staring at him as a prince, which in fact he was, many are even bowing to him,he absolutely hated it. Suddenly something slammed into him, he totally did not expect it so he nearly fell to the ground, but in the end he managed to keep his balance, he looked down and found a little seven-year old girl with obvious fear in her eyes, her friends are roughly the same age and standing around in their eyes exactly the same expression.

The man smiled, bent down to the little girl who started crying, carefully looked at her and noticed that she has a bleeding knee, put his hand on her knee, that enveloped the orange light, when he whacked his hand away, knee was completely healed, then from the clean air in his second hand loomed large lollipop, which one gave to the girl, she shyly took it, the man leaned over to her head and whispered something her, the girl's face turned to a huge smile, got up and ran to her friends, who were staring at her dumbfounded.

The man stood up and walked away toward the royal palace.

Throne room:

Chaos and other members of the council primorodial gods watched their youngest relative just healed a little girl through the mist of chaos, all with huge smiles on their faces, this should have been the future ruler of the universe, the only son born lady Chaos itself.

All of the ideas roused wild breaking of the door where the man stood, walked through the center of the hall, and to his favorite sisters Nyx and Gaia gave a warm smile, then stopped in front of his mother and bowed.

Without words, he went to his throne, which was just to the right of the mother's.

,, So finally we are all, now we can throw at it, which happens on Earth "began Chaos.

When she mention the Earth, youngest darkened, his mother knew why, it was because of these two poor girls which broke him.

"We have to decide which one of us will go and stop the Earth portions of Gaia" she continued. Nobody looked at her and suddenly fired a hand in the air, it was Nyx.

Chaos motioned for her daughter to speak.

"I think we should send P, he is the strongest of us, plus with the Earth he has some experience." Nyx said quickly.

"Well, I do not see a single problem and agree with all the people who supported the proposal Nyx?" All hand flash quickly soared to one.

P do not rise his hand , his face spoke clearly, "This will be filled later."

His gaze focused primarily, especially on Nyx, but that she has only a sly smile.

"One against the other,is decided, P headed to the Earth. The meeting ended ! " Chaos screamed. Everyone quickly teleported away because they did not want to face the wrath P.

"Mom why?" Was all he whispered under his breath.

His mother sent him an apologetic smile. "Look at it from the bright side, you can see your father again, Percy," Chaos said.


	2. Chapter 2

**So there is a new chapter.**

**I'll start reacting to review which sent me some anonymous: It's your opinion and I will not take it you, but if there is at least one man who will like it, I'll write it for him. When you write something yourself one day, I am going to read it, let me see how you think makes a good story. This is a way how I want to thank everyone who gave the follow and add me or story to your favorites. P.S. I know it's horrible so please be patient and I will try to improve in the meantime.**

_**Planet Alpha:**_

After a brief conversation with his mother Percy teleported to his chamber, where he collapsed on the bed and closed his eyes.

Ahead, he immediately began to waver memories of the times that he spent on earth, especially his first love.

Percy was so immersed in his memories, until he fell asleep and began to dream about the begin of it all

_**Dream - 7 years ago:**_

In the meantime, Percy was unable to imagine any greater pain than the one he had experienced in the river Styx.

How terribly he was wrong.

Everything seemed to be a normal day at Camp Half-Blood, everyone had a good time and enjoy happy moments with their loved ones.

Percy and Annabeth were lying on the beach and enjoying the warm afternoon.

From their pleasant moment disturbed them somebodys coughing.

They both turned back where was a boy about the same age as them.

He was just a little smaller than Percy, had blond hair and icy blue eyes.

The moment he drew their attention, he shouted:

"Bow to your new leader Rayen."

Percy looked at him as a fool and said:

"Why?"

"That's because I'm the son of Zeus and since my father is king of the gods, so I automatically King here. "

" You think so, but there are other rules, we have no king or leader, more than the respect that you have to earn. Right Annabeth. "

Percy's eyes darted to his right, where he had his vise girl, kneeling before that jerk.

"What are you doing? Why are you bowing? "

" That's because I have more sense as you have. He is the son of Zeus and therefore shows him the respect he deserves. "

" Do you see it as your girlfriend says, come on and bow. "

Percy glared Annabeth and stormed away.

Ryan shouted:

"This time i forgive it to you!"

From that day on Percy's world began to crumble slowly, as if everyone forgot who they were, only Areses cabin stood behind Percy.

Annabeth Percy began almost avoided and whenever he wanted to talk with her, so she said she does not have time.

After a month in the camp, Percy had had no one he could trust, Rayen tried to fight with him when Percy refused to bow him. Percy ofcourse absolutely crushed him without a drop of sweat.

Tonight should be special, because Percy decided to take Annabeth on romantic dinner in a restaurant in downtown of New York.

It was only in the afternoon, and he decided that he was going to pass, as he neared the beach he hear some sniggering, looked in the direction whence came out and saw there Rayen as making out with some Blondie.

Percy don´t care about that jerk, until he heard the words that caused his heart broke into a million tiny pieces.

"Oh Rayen, you're much better boyfriend than Percy,how could i be with him for so long."

Percy decided to do something that did not fit him, but then he was not himself.

He walked over to them and cleared his throat.

Both immediately noticed him and pulled away from each other.

When Annabeth saw Percy her face got scared expression.

"Oh, sorry did I interrupt something? You do not get up immediately leaving. Yeah and Annabeth our dinner tonight is canceled or you can go there with your new boyfriend. "

„Percy wait, it isn´t haw it looks."

„No Annabeth i hear eneught of this shit"

With taht Percy draw his sword and tip of sword aim on Rayen´s neck.

He smell a ozone and know chat his oponent will do, so Percy thrust his sword into the sand and wait.

In a second thuder hit him, but nothing do to him, because he was grounded.

Percy quickly use his power over sea and big wawe crash into Annabeth and Rayen.

He checked them and when he found out they are all rigth, only unconscious, he went away.

Percys goal was clear to get away from this camp, where nothing bind him now, he went to his cabin and packed all his things.

While packing his tears flowed down his cheeks, and in his mind was the only question:

"How could she leave me, he gave her all his heart, and she threw it away as if it were the subject of the ugliest in the world."

When Percy left his cabin, he found that whole camp was hit by a huge storm, to his dismay that he did it, but he didn´t longer cared, anyway it belonged to a traitors and he headed to the sea.

The sea calmed him lightly and soon he get on the streets of New York, immediately went to the apartment of his mother.

When he reached the door he knocked, nobody answered him.

Knocking, last yielded moment but nobody there, he start geting dark thoughts.

Then someone put a hand on his shoulder.

Percy reflection immediately just sniffed danger, and he was pulling Riptide and slashed him with a person who stood behind him, to his dismay, there was his mother, with her husband Paul.

Her eyes were full of horror when she saw the state of her son, now it gave him great hug.

"Oh, Percy what happened, how come you're not at Camp Half-Blood?"

Immediately asked his mother.

Percy quietly replied:

"Annabeth was cheating on me, can we go in?"

Before he could say anything the door was open and he was sitting on the couch in their living room. "Percy tell me what happened, but only if you want."

His mother starded.

Percy took a deep breath and told her what was going on in the camp since the arrival of Rayen to his departure.

During his narrative his mom's face rapidly changed from that nice smile that will warm the heart, to the downright red face, which was full of anger.

Paul had to do to keep her seat and don´t let her go into the camp, killing almost all campers.

After she calmed down, she asked,

"Percy what will you do now, I suppose, that the camp is alredy without a chance? Maybe you should go to the gods and ask them about a potion that will weaken your demigod scent or that they provide some other kind of protection. "

Percy shook his head," No, I will not bother them, i am going to have some rest and then going out somewhere away if far as possible from camp Half-Blood. I do not want you to have problems because of me with monsters. Good night. "

With that, he headed to his room.

As soon as he fell, he began to cry and think about what he did wrong, if he bowed to Ryan immediately maybe now he would live happy and contented life with Annabeth in the camp, no he don´t have to think like this he did the right thing even when it hurt a lot.

With that thought he fall asleep.

_**Back in Percy's room on the planet Alpha:**_

Percy wake up knock on the door, he opened his eyes and went to open it.

When he opened the door he found a girl from yesterday with one of the guards.

Percy smiled at her and invited her in, of course guard remained outside.

"So you would like to fly, right? Well it could be arranged, give me your hand. "

She handed him shyly her little hand, when it was touched Percy´s, he teleported to the top balcony of the palace.

"Okay hold on to me tight,"

Exclaimed Percy when two completely black angel wings appeared on his back.

The girl tightly clutched both hands to Percy´s while he put his arms around her chest and fired into the air.

The girl squealed with excitement and Percy laughed like a maniac.

Finally, they spent a beautiful morning.

He landed with the girl right in front of her house, where they parted.

Percy then teleported back to the palace for lunch with his mother.

Lunch was calm, discussing the details of Percy's mission and some other minor things to which he did not pay attention at all.

After lunch he has to deal with his royal duties, which consisted of sitting on the throne and helping people with their problems.

After that he went into the arena to train with his arms especially with his two swords, which he named Dream eater and Life taker.

After training he went to dine again and then accompany his sisters Gaia and Nyx in their temples, during which he spoke with Gaia about his mission, she gave him tips on how to beat her ground portions, while Nyx enjoyed Percy's presence.

It was 8 am and Percy decided that he did not watch what is happening on Earth a long time and went into his secret room with a large TV on which he could watch any world that he visited.

**I thank you again and please Follow/Favorite/Rewiew. I appreciate everyone's opinion even if it is positive and i will try to make another chapter to the end of this week,24/25.12 will be a special chapter with 10,000 words.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone for reviews, follows and favorites. I try to take your advances to heart.**

Percy leaned back on the couch, turned on the television and tuned Earth, namely Mount Olympus, the throne room.

Percy quickly check what day it was and to his delight, the winter solstice, which meant that the Olympians will be one of the, for Percy's very funny, meetings.

After a while, on the screen began to appear gods and goddesses, as Olympians as minor gods.

The last one was king himself, Zeus.

The only goddess who was not present, was Percy's former love, one that almost forced him to die, moment he really died for earthlings, only three Earthlings knew he was alive, it was his uncle Hades, aunt Hestia and his father Poseidon.

Everyone sat quietly and stared at the spot where Percy´s love had to sit.

Just when Zeus was about to say something, the door swung open the throne room five-year girl ran into the room.

She quickly bowed to Zeus and Poseidon, then, had it coming Percy strange "Why would she knelt before my father, unless it was his daughter, not Poseidon promised to Amphitirite that he will not cheat on her and he took his oath very seriously."

Percy's eyes carefully examined the girl, her hair was Raven black with small strips of auburn, but what caught his eye was her eyes, sea - green with silver irises, exact copies of his own.

"Mom apologizes, but unfortunately she does not have time to attend this meeting and therefore she sent me as a replacement, grandfather." she said softly .

"Alright Zoe, go and sit on the throne of your mother."

Zoe bowed again and walked toward the throne of her mother, unfortunately it was too big for her and the expression on her face would weep even the toughest warrior.

Poseidon could not stand her misery, he stood up and helped the girl to sit.

She repaid him with a warm smile and a big hug.

"Thank you grandpa!" She said enthusiastically.

At that moment, time stood still for Percy.

His brain worked on one hundred percent and still he was not able to understand why he didn´t feel her before, how is it possible that he son of Poseidon and lady Chaos did not know about his little daughter.

Percy's eyes were full of tears, he knew what it was like to grow up without a father, and now his own child went through the same thing.

Probably the assumption that her father is lost or dead.

This must change.

Percy almost the entire meeting did nothing else than watching his little daughter.

At a time when the meeting was over, the girl went to the palace of her mother, when she arrived, she found everything as it left there, lunch on the table and mother locked in her room.

The girl walked slowly to the room and knocked , from inside was just hear sob.

The girl sighed and went to her room.

When Percy heard a sob at the door, he did not want to believe that after all she regretted what she had done.

But it was already too late, he was gone.

Percy's eyes went back to the screen where the girl tucking, that's Percy got an idea that he can talk to her as he spoke with his father and others.

He quickly got up and ran to the meditation room, where attracted the most comfortable position and concentrated solely on his daughter.

**Zoe´s dream:**

As soon as Zoe fell asleep, she appeared on a strange place, around floated stars like small boats levitating in the air she tried to catch one, but star began to run before her.

Suddenly star made a quick bow and was gone, but Zoe had too much speed than she could stop and bumped into something.

Something started to move and rotate, it was all black.

Zoe´s eyes were filled with terror, before her stood a tall figure dressed in black cloak and hood over her head, she could not see his eyes, the only thing sticking out was the chin and mouth with a big smile on lips.

A person reached hand to help her up.

Zoe instinctively moved a bit backwards.

As soon as she did, the person stopped, grabbed the hood edges and put it down.

Before Zoe was the most handsome man she had ever seen.

It was absolutely perfect, raven black hair with white stripes, finely tanned muscular body, face with perfect features.

If she was not accustom to the presence of the gods, she will imagined them like that.

What impressed her most were his eyes, exactly the same as hers and radiating with love.

"Hey Zoe, these stars are amazing, huh?" Said the mysterious man melodious voice

"Y- y- y- y- yes sir." Zoe replied shyly.

"At that is yours, there are around here quite a this don´t irradiate any planet with life." The man told giving her the star, she chased.

Zoe her timidly took and smiled, the star radiating warmth, as if sitting at home by the fireplace.

"Thank you, sir. M-m-m-m-may I ask? Who are you? "

"Oh, of course you can, but my answer to you about a little snaps, seriously do you want to know?"

Zoe just nodded her head furiously.

"Well, how do you want, so where started, my name is Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and Lady Chaos, heir of the universe, slayer of titans, and some other titles that i don´t remember but especially your father."

Zoe stared at him with her mouth open and she was about to bow when her "father" picked up her and hugged her.

"You do not have bow tome, it is me who should bow down to you ooo big princess of the universe. Please forgive me, I was not with you. "

"You, you, you're my father?"

"As it is look, yes."

"But everyone says that you died, so how come?"

"Only a smokescreen so no one going to look for me, but your grandfather, aunt Hestia and uncle Hades know about it."

"Oh, so this is reaseon why they still milled about that one day you will come for me and mom and take us away together."

"Yes it's true, now that I know about you, i will come soon for you, you have to endure just a moment."

Zouna eyes filled with tears, she quickly embraced Percy and began to console him.

"Do not worry, in the moment we will all be together again, you, me and your mom. And of course you will want to know the grandmother. "

"Grandma Sally's not dead?"

"No she is not, but with her it is getting a little harder."

"How much, I want very much to know her, everyone says that she was very nice and kind and talk about her brilliant blue cookies"

Above her comments Percy had to start laughing.

"Yes, she still bakes. You know what, in the morning a little surprise is waiting for you. I'm still have one plea. Please forgive me that I was not with you? "

Zoe´s face was pensive expression, that Percy considerably nervous.

Zoe smiled and replied:

"Of course I can !"

And hug Percy around his neck.

"But now go to sleep, tomorrow awaits the next day in the presence of the gods, and you must be refreshed or you wll fall asleep as Dionysus. Good night Zoe. "

"Good night Dad."

At that moment Zoe's dream vanished, and a buzzing alarm clock woke her.

The whole room smelled like fresh cookies when it Zoe felt, her eyes quickly opened and what was before her aback.

At the foot of her bed lay a blue plate full of cookies and beside them a package with a letter.

Zoe quickly rushed to the package as one biscuit in her mouth began to unwrap it.

The package was a bunch of things, from candy to photos.

Her attention was attracted to three things, pictures of her father and mother together in the woods, ballpoint pen, but also necklace with star in metal wheels.

Quickly she took as much as possible and ran into her mother's room.

Flew there as big water **(flood)** with words.

"Mom, Mom, Mom dad is alive and soon he will come for us, look what he sent me."

Mother slowly began to rise from the bed and was about to explain her daughter that it was not possible until she saw all things in her small hands.

"Where, where, where did you get that."

"Dad sent it, and tonight he was in my dream. Mom, please read what he wrote. "

"Okay, sweetheart."

**Letter:**

_My little star,_

_I suppose you can not read yet, so your mom will read this letter to you. Cookies, which you today got are from your grandmother, I assume that you eat one right now. Ballpoint pen that you got is wearing a sign Anaklusmos, yes it's my old sword that was broken when i faked die, don´t fear it is corrected and stronger than ever. Always adjusts to your size and strength. Finally necklace is made of special ore that is mined from extinguished suns, and has placed the star I gave you last night._

_In ten days form now we will meet really, until you have even a few surprises._

_I love you both and soon i will come for you._

_Your dad._

_PS: I forgave you my love._

Her mother had tears in her eyes, her great love is back and still loves her even after what she did.

Today was the first time since she gave born to Zoe, she was really happy and her face took on a big smile.

Zoe had a full face crumby and stained with chocolate on the plate was left last cookie,that she given to her mother.

She happily took it and ate it.

In the outside could hear the thunder Zeus summoned gods to the meeting.

Mother smiled at his daughter and said:

"I think we should go."

Zoe just nodded her head and ran to wash and dress to her room, her mother did the same.

When they arrived in the throne room, everything was quiet.

It was very unusual for her to be discovered there, mostly she just sent Zoe to replace her, but now she was here, personally.

Both bowed to Zeus and went to her throne, there Zoe sit on her lap and meeting began.

**Back on the planet Alfa few hours before Zoe wakes up:**

Percy got up from his meditation posture and run to his mother's room.

When arrived, he knocked, and inside there was:

"Come in."

Percy directly rushed into the room.

"Mom, we need to talk."

"What Percy, has something happened?"

"It even happened."

Percy took a deep breath and then said "

"Mom, I have a daughter."

"Whaaaaaaat?"

"Mom, I swear I did not know about her until last night."

Quickly pour out Percy.

For a moment no one said anything, then his mother said softly:

"Tell me everything about her, who is her mother, her name, how old she is, how she looks."

Percy told her everything, until stopped by the looks and something occurred to him.

"Come with me, I'll show her to you."

After he introduced his mother into the TV room, where on the screen was still running the Earth, namely Zoe´s room.

Chaos´s eyes filled with love at the sight of her little granddaughter.

"I suppose you want me to provide her blue cookies?"

Percy nodded.

Chaos then went and Percy began to writing letter, preparation of all gifts for Zoe, but also began to prepare for his journey on earth.

Chaos was back in two hours with a saucer full of blue chip cookies, which filed Percy, he is put to other things.

Then he began to channel his power over the black holes, so that one appeared under the gifts and sucked them in.

At the same time, it also appeared on the screen and it dropped a package with a plate full of blue cookies.

After Percy finished transferring, he fell from exhaustion, transmissions at such a large distance he still have a little trouble.

His mind did not want to give rest and carried him back to the past.

**In the next longer episode you will learn who is mysterious woman (although most probably already knows who she is) and is slowly approaching the time Percy's return to Earth.**

**Please review, follow and favorite.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry that I did not publish this piece, as I promised, and it will not be that long, but I had a little less time than I thought. I hope you don´t stop reading my story only ocase this one empty promise.**

**Thanks all who believe in me.**

**_Percy's dream:_**

Percy woke up in his old bed, looked at the clock and saw there a date when he left his mother's apartment.

He threw on his clothes and went into the kitchen, where his usual blue waffle breakfast was waiting for him,.

His mother and stepfather was sitting at the table, and slowly sipping morning coffee.

He sat down and began eating his breakfast when he had finished, he began to sip from his cup of tea (my Percy at that time still didn´t drink cafe because of his ADHD and i do not know if even in the US drink hot chocolate for breakfast).

" So Percy what do you plan now, in the evening you say something that you want to take a break and wander somewhere around. Where will you go." Paul asked him.

"Probably somewhere to north, maybe Alaska, but there's one thing that I want to ask you before I leave, could you go somewhere this morning, I do not want you to be exposo to danger i've been here long enough to attract some of the monsters neighborhood. " Percy answered.

"Oh Percy, your concern very nice, but this threat we have become accustomed, so we will wait here." Replied his mother.

"Sally, I think Percy is right, if the monsters come here, you may not be able to protect us all." Told her Paul.

With tears in her eyes, she had to accept the truth and in less than an hour, said goodbye to Percy in the hallway.

Percy then went to pack his things, nectar, ambrosia, clothing, drachma and some dollars.

He was at the door when it violently opened and about ten monsters rushed in.

At their head was empousai, then there were four Dracaena, three hellhounds and two Cyclops for Percy was no problem in open space, but there was a slight disadvantage.

He quickly drew Riptide and threw himself into the fight, the first hellhound decapitated, cyclops, who tried to hit him, ended with a sword in the chest, after exchanging a few quick shots, the first of Dracena commanded to Tartarus.

Percy quickly checked the condition of the living room, one could say that has seen better times.

His short inattention tried to use the remaining two hellhounds, first tasted the flavor of Percy swords, but the other managed to get into Percy's defense.

What surprised for the poor monster was super powerful blow that sent him into the opposite wall.

The young man quickly assessed the situation, he was within 3 Dracaena a cyclops with empousai.

He needed a plan, normally would have Annabeth invented him, but she was gone now, in Percy again began to shape the rage.

In it he felt behind him rises a small wall of water and got the idea, the water from the pots would be enough for what he wanted to do.

He gathered all the water that could and formed it into a spear that hung in the air, and threw himself on Dracaena.

One killed by a water lance accurate shot to the heart, using a metal slip cut off feet nextone and last thrust his sword in the liver.

He stood, now materialized red trident (blood used to improve spear) in his hand and using quick stab in the back end it misery of Dracaena without legs.

Cyclops threw himself at him screaming in hand had a large mallet, which thrashed around like crazyman.

Percy its attacks efficiently avoided and one Cyclops error, he managed to cut off his hand and subsequently head.

Then he felt a sharp pain in his back caused by a knifeempousai, his world began to darken, the last thing he saw were flames and cries of two women, one of them was empousai but the second was unknown.

Percy woke up in a white room, with wooden furniture and a large hearth.

Quickly check whether if he has something on him, found no shirt, but luckily, he had pants.

After a moment, he decided it was time to try what his body can tolerate, thus slowly sat up and started to offer their legs out of bed.

Transmitted gently ease the weight on the legs and back.

From his actions gentle voice interrupted him.

"Careful, although you should be able to walk but even I do not know if your injury is completely healed."

Percy's eyes settled on a small eight-goddess with eyes full of fire and with long fly-brown hair.

Slowly again began his actions and in five minutes he stood in all his glory.

Again he turned toward Hestia and asked:

"Mmm, Lady Hestia could I get a shirt, it's a little uncomfortable facing the virgin goddess half - naked."

Hestia meanwhile hypnotized Percy's body and on her cheeks appeared slight blush.

Fortunately, his question led her out of the trance and the snap of a finger completely black shirt with silver trident on his back appeared on Percy.

"I think you're definitely hungry and there are a few things that we need discuss, come after me."

Hestia ordered and walked out of the room, followed by Percy.

After a while they came into the dining room where on the table lay cheeseburger with fries and blue cola.

Both sat down and Percy began to eat immediately after sacrifice part to Poseidon and Hestia.

"So what are you need Lady Hestia?"

Percy asked after he finished.

He liked Hestia, and therefore did not see the slightest reason to discharge his anger that he had on Annabeth and Rayen.

"Firstly, for you it's Aunt Hestia or just Hestia, and then you're certainly have a few questions, for example, how is it that your Achilles curse is gone, or why I came to save and how long you've been in a coma. So the curse of Achilles, you lost her on the day when the daughter of Athens broke your heart. Why I saved simply since you left the camp, I have watched you and because I feel that we still owe you for the saving of Olympus, I thought it was a good way to repay and you were in coma for two days, don´t worry about your mother I contacted her and everything explained. Now to what you plan, from what I hear, you want to hide from the world so I would have recommended Alaska, where you wanted to go as well, but be careful there, it is a country where even we gods do not have power, but you as a demigod will have. Now the last thing Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and hero of Olympus will you become my champion? "

Percy was completely taken aback.

After a moment of thought, he replied:

"It is a great tribute aunt Hestia, but I refuse, more power is the last thing I need now."

Hestia still had a smile on her face even though she was refused and then told him:

"What if I tell that you will need my skills to survive, and moreover my fire is not only harmful but also healing, you'll be able to summon food and it will come handy on you a long journey."

Her arguments were very strong, and after a few minutes thinking he had to do what was right.

"Then I accept your offer aunt."

It Hestia stood up and started talking fast Greek, from which Percy picked up only fragments, then dazzling orange light.

When he opened his eyes, he found that he is all in flames, but they have not burned him.

He looked at his aunt, who was a loving expression on her face.

From the corner came coughing.

Both spun around with weapons drawn.

In the corner stood a man dressed in white and hood over his head, so they could not see his face.

"Who are you, and what you want!" Said Percy, who stepped in front of Hestia.

"That who I am, I´m something, like your good uncle who must do a certain thing from order their older sister and the thing is I give you my blessing."

Hestia during his narration came to know who was standing before her and quickly bowed.

"Percy bow too this is the second most powerful being in the universe, Lord Order brother Lady Chaos."

When Percy heard who stood before him and he had to admit he does not stand before the king of Olympus, but before one of the first beings in the universe, and so he quickly began to bow, but was stopped by Order, who bow before Percy murmured something not understand to him.

Percy was already totally confused.

Order then got up and began to speak in a language which Percy surprisingly understand.

Order was about to speak when Percy ahead.

"Yes, I accept."

Both immortals were obviously surprised that he understood what Order said.

Percy again, this time clothed white light, and when the light had stopped, before them stood, a young man about four inches taller, with athletic body, restless long black hair with white strands of hair and sea - green eyes with silver irises.

He was dressed all in white, leather boots and a cape, which was now down, to his wrists had attached two hidden blades (Ezio from AC2) on the back clipped a completely new white sword on his belt two Glock 21 Gen 4 and ten throwing knives.

Looking at him Hestia said.

"It will need a lot of practice,you got a lot of new weapons and just let them pray tahat you will be better with guns than with a bow and arrow."

Yet another hour talking about the details of the next Percy´s travels and his abilities.

Eventually agree that Percy will be another month at Hestia practice with new equipment and then embarks on a journey to the border of Alaska, where the Order meantime, build a small cabin in which Percy will live.

After a month of training, Percy has changed a lot, not so much in terms of appearance, but the psyche is concerned, it is now much calmer and Eser, he planned ahead, it's almost as if something inside him aroused.

"Are you really leaving today?" Came a voice from the doorway.

"Yes, the time has come and I know what you say, as others do not worry, I'll be careful and iris message just how it will be able." Percy replied with a smile and a backpack over his shoulder farewell to Hestia.

Mutually embraced and Hestia gave Percy kiss on the forehead.

With that Percy caught fire and reappeared on the borders of the State New York, where he went to the north east to Alaska.

Path Percy lasted less than a month, thanks to teleportation has learned.

Now he stood in front of the cabin, which had trident with hearth emblem at doors.

Percy pondering his way in the comfort of his cabin.

Once he even almost got caught, huntress were very close when Percy wanted to camp eventually had to teleport to a cave that was about ninety miles away, but unfortunately it was not quite chirpy bear with cubs and so he had to settle on moss as a pillow.

Less than two months have passed and near the cabin began to change in the landscape of white.

Percy practice still continued, and even it even harder, because according to reports he received from Hestia, the activity of monster began to dangerously increase and some even began to gather in groups.

Percy went like every morning on his cross-country track around the cabin.

It was roughly in the middle of the track when he saw a group of Laistrygonians who were carrying something.

Percy tried to find out what the matter is not seen until the person he believed would never see there.

From his mouth came a single word.

"Artemis."

**Thank you, sorry for errors in words and grammar and give follow, like or rewiew if you like it.**


End file.
